Sunrise
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: Azula's pregnancy has been a rough ride. Will tragedy strike? Or will the curse be broken?
1. Childbirth

**Sunrise**

Five weeks later...

Azula was _not_ happy. First, her physician couldn't pinpoint when her baby would arrive. All the woman could tell her was that it would happen when it was time and not to rush it. Secondly, her mother, stepfather and sister refused to leave her side. While she appreciated the closeness, it had gotten so she felt like she couldn't breathe. But the final straw had come two days earlier. Katara had arrived and Toph had come along, too. Things got off to a rough start with them. Azula's garlic plants were overwhelming, especially to Toph's heightened sense of smell. Katara had offered to move them out, saying that the baby was so close to being born it would make no difference. Azula agreed-through clenched teeth-to their removal, but she didn't like this at all. The beach house was _hers_ and she was used to having her own way.

It was late morning on Ember Island, and Azula had nursed her resentment for those two days. Katara had gone waveriding and Masanori wanted to try that, as well. It was mostly an excuse to get away from the smoldering princess. Toph was showing Amaya some sandbending. Pai and Ursa were up at the house doing...adult things.

"Ugh," Azula groaned. "Look after my sister, Badgermole."

"Where are you going?" Toph asked.

"For a swim. My back hurts and it helps me relax."

"Sure thing, Stormy."

"'Stormy?'" Azula made a face. Not that Toph noticed.

"When you do the lightning," Toph said, mocking the figure-8 motion, "it makes a thunder noise."

Azula huffed, then walked a good way to the shore. She looked around, then shed her robe and swam out, naked as a newborn.

The swim worked. But just as she started to head back to land, Katara and Masanori came racing at her. They saw each other, but not fast enough. Katara cut off her bending, dumping Masanori into the drink. He poked his head above water and looked around frantically. "Cat? Azula? Where are you?!"

Horror dawned on Katara's face. She dove beneath the waves and swam down to the sinking princess. She grabbed Azula around her upper torso-there was no clothing to hold onto-and pulled her up to the surface. She and Masanori took her to shore, where Toph and Amaya came running.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

Masanori didn't hear the question. "Cat? Are you okay?"

Toph's face clouded. "I can't feel a heartbeat."

"Get back, everyone." Katara waved them away. She tilted Azula's head back and placed her mouth over Azula's, breathing into her. She did this twice, then pressed down on her chest with her hands. "Anything?"

Toph shook her head. "Nothing, Sugar Queen." Her milky green eyes were misting.

Amaya was already crying. Masanori held her tightly. "Masa, I'm scared!"

"Me too, honey." His voice was a whisper.

"Azula," Katara said imperiously, "you are _not_ going to do this. Not now." She did another round. On the third round, Azula spasmed, coughing violently, trying to purge the water from her lungs. Katara helped the princess to a sitting position and patted her gently between the shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy," Azula rasped. "I could-hack-take on a moose-lion with my bare hands."

Masanori was crying as he swept Azula into his arms. He couldn't even speak.

"I didn't see her," Katara whispered. She snapped out of it when she felt Amaya hugging her legs. "You saved her! I love you!"

Azula looked up. "I've never been good at saying 'thank you.'"

Katara smiled. "You just did."

"Could someone get my clothes?" Azula growled.

"What's the problem?" Toph said. "Sweetness and Sugar Queen are girls, Beach Boy's your husband, and I'm blind."

"I nearly drowned and I look like a fat, wet, naked rat-monkey. I'd to save _some_ dignity."

"I'll get them" Katara said. She walked away.

"I don't get the big deal," Toph groused. "I don't know what you look like. I don't know what _I_ look like."

"You're really pretty, Toph. If that means anything to you."

"Thanks, Beach Boy." She leaned over and gave him a light punch.

"What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection," the earthbender said with a grin.

Masanori smiled, too. "I'd hate to see what you'd do to someone you really liked."

"You have no idea."

Azula rolled her eyes. "I survived drowning for this."

"Here you are." Katara was back with the maternity robe.

"I can do it." Azula stood, then doubled over, groaning loudly.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Masanori held her so she wouldn't fall.

"Never mind the robe. We have a new problem."

Masanori's eyes grew very wide. "You mean..."

"Of course, I mean! It's coming out!"

"Right," Katara said, taking charge. "Amaya, go get your mommy, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Amaya ran toward the house.

"Toph, I'll need you to keep track of the baby's heartbeat and hers."

"I'll do better than that." Toph sandbent a series of supports. "Lean against those, Stormy."

"Take all the support you need, Azula," Katara said gently. "Squat down and lean against the sandbars."

"I won't let you fall, Stormy."

Katara and Masanori lowered the princess down into a leaning squat. "Masa, you hold her hand. Both hands, if you have to."

Masanori took Azula's left hand. "Sokka said you were good at this." It was an assertion, not an expression of doubt.

The waterbender smiled. "I've never lost one baby or one mother yet. And those women weren't as tough as she is."

A contraction hit. Azula groaned loudly through clenched teeth.

"It's okay, Cat." Masanori squeezed her hand.

"What's going-Agni!" Ursa and Pai had arrived. Luckily, Amaya had arrived after they finished up. They were thunderstruck, but did not question it.

"Azula, look at me princess." Azula's golden eyes met the blue ones of the waterbender. "I know it hurts, but don't be afraid. It will be fine. Trust me."

Azula nearly bit out "trust you?!" But what came out was, "All right."

"Lady Ursa, take her other hand, please. Whatever you need to do, do it-stroke her head, sing a lullabye, anything."

As Ursa took her position, another contraction hit. Azula had all she could do to keep from screaming.

"Azula, if it hurts, just let it out, or you'll only make it worse. Now, I have to see how far along you are, okay?"

"Do it! Aaaahhh! This is torture!"

Pai scooped up Amaya. "Come on, honey. We don't need to see this."

"Okay, Daddy. Love you, Sister Dragon." They departed for the house.

Katara checked how dilated the princess was. It was embarrassing, but necessary. "A few minutes now."

"I want to push!"

"You can't, Azula. Not until I tell you. If you try, you'll hurt yourself and the baby."

"This baby wants _out_ , Katara!" Azula was panting, her eyes red and teary. For a moment, it reminded Katara of when her mind broke. The waterbender did her best to smile. "Hey, I helped a woman older and in worse shape than you deliver her baby in the Serpent's Pass. You and your honor girls were chasing us, the serpent wanted to eat us, and Sokka was panicking. This will be easy compared to that. Now, let me check again...yes!" She rose up to face Azula. "When I say so, push!"

"All...all right."

I know it's hard, but having a baby is like firebending: using your breath for power. Breathe. Deep in...deep out. Deep in...deep out." Before long, Azula was breathing as normally as possible.

"This is it, Cat."

"Deep breath annnnnd...push!"

Azula grunted and heaved with all of her might. "Ngaahhh!"

"And relax!"

Azula nearly collapsed in agony, panting and crying. "Mama!"

Ursa saw her daughter turn to her with anguished eyes. There was a look in them that Ursa never imagined the mighty Azula having: pleading. She was begging for relief. "I'm here, baby. Anything you need." She stroked Azula's head. "Just squeeze our hands, okay?"

"You're doing great, Stormy."

"Toph's right: you are doing great," Katara said. "Just breathe. That's it. Push!"

Azula strained terribly. "Agni!"

"And relax. The head is out! One more! Deep breath and push!"

Azula gave a last wrenching effort. The infant fell into Katara's hands. Azula was panting so hard she could barely hear the baby's shrill scream of life.

Ursa cradled her exhausted daughter. "Is it all right?"

Katara cleaned the newborn off with her flask water. She held the new arrival with a big smile, tears streaming. " _She_ is just fine. Here, Daddy. Hold your new daughter."

Masanori stood and eagerly scooped his baby girl into his arms. "Oh, Cat...she's so beautiful, just like you!"

"Roka..." Azula said weakly. "After her ancestor, Avatar Roku." Ursa beamed with joy.

"Hello, Roka," Masanori gushed. "I'm your daddy." His eyes were fountains of joyous tears. "I love you _so_ much. I've made you the nicest room. And you and your cousins can play..." He was blubbering too hard to speak.

"Now you've got _two_ babies to take care of, Stormy," Toph quipped.

"He'll be fine," Katara said. "Daddy, let Mommy hold her, okay?"

Masanori seemed suddenly shaken. "I love her so much...I never want to let her go."

"You never will," Toph said softly. "As long as you're alive."

That did the trick. Masanori gently handed the baby to Azula, who burst into tears immediately.

"Hello, Roka," Ursa said. "I'm your grandmommy."

"She came out head-first," Azula gushed, "but she landed on her feet. Thank you. Thank you, Katara."

"You are most welcome, princess."

"Thanks aren't enough," Masanori said. "You saved my wife and baby all in one day. I can never repay that, but I'll try. 20,000 gold pieces and a diamond necklace are yours."

"Masa, take care of your family first. I'll be fine."

"Right now," Ursa said, "let's get Mommy and baby to bed. Let them rest up."

Azula struggled against the supports. "I'm not a crystal vase-"

"Your mother's right, Azula," Katara said in a motherly way herself. "Childbirth is very traumatic, for the baby and the mother."

"We'll take care of everything," Ursa said, rubbing Azula's scalp.


	2. Introductions

**Sunrise**

Inside the house, Amaya was not happy. "Daddy, why did we have to go? Sister Dragon needs us!"

"I know, sweetie," Pai responded tenderly. "But what she needs now is to do this on her own. She wouldn't want us to see her like that."

"Okay...Daddy." Amaya was a lot less sure than she would have liked.

That's when the front door opened. Toph was first one inside. Masanori and Katara helped the now-clothed Azula into the house, followed by Ursa holding the baby. "Pai...we have a granddaughter."

Amaya jumped from her chair and ran up to see. "She's so cute!"

Ursa knelt down. "This is Roka, honey. She's your niece."

"Hi, Roka," Amaya said. "I love you."

"We all do, Amaya," Masanori said with emotion.

They went upstairs and helped Azula into her bed. Masanori sat beside her, holding Roka so tenderly.

"Can I touch her?" Toph requested. "It's the only way for me." Toph's request was granted. Roka began wailing at the feel of Toph's rough hand on her face. "Loud, isn't she?"

"She has a strong spirit, just like her mother." Masanori just could not stop smiling.

Ursa turned to Katara. "My dear, would you help me?"

"Sure," Katara said tentatively, not knowing where this would go.

"There are several people who need to know about our little joy. Could you please send a message to Zuko and Mai?"

"Of course. But I have to ask..."

"Why I can't do it? I'd like to tell Suri Sun about her new granddaughter...one grandma to another."

Katara's answer was a melting smile.

"Madam?"

Suri Sun looked up from her tea. "Yes, Zan?"

"The lady Ursa would like to see you."

"Oh, thank you." Suri set down her cup. "Please show her in." Suri rose as Ursa entered the room. "Ursa, this is unexpected, but not unwelcome. How's my favorite girl doing?"

"She just had the baby, Suri."

"What?!"

"Just a little while ago." Ursa put her hand on Suri's shoulder. "You and I are grandmothers."

"So what are we doing here? Let's go!"

"Mom!" Masanori was overjoyed to see his mother. "Come see your granddaughter."

Suri approached the bed where Azula held the squirming newborn. "Oh...she is gorgeous!" Suri gushed. "She looks like you, Azula. Except the nose. That belongs to my Masa."

"But my heart belongs to her," Masanori added.

"How's my other favorite girl?" Suri asked Azula.

"I squeezed a person out of me two hours ago," Azula said bluntly. Then she smiled. "I'm a lot better than I would have expected." She turned to her husband. "She'll sleep in our room tonight. We'll use the cradle Zuzu gave us."

"Sounds great," Masanori said.

"Being hit with a meteor hammer would sound great to you right now, Little Boy." Azula stroked her daughter's head, feeling the thin hair covering her scalp. "My baby...my baby!" The princess wept joyfully. "I love you, Roka. I may not be any good at it, but you'll have my best."

"She's a winter baby," Suri mused. "That's rare in the Fire Nation."

"I was born in winter," Azula said proudly. "Just like my grandfather and-"

"Azula, please," Ursa said with a look of disgust. "Don't mention that man's name. Not now."

"It's part of Roka's lineage too, Mother."

"No arguments," Katara commanded.

"I agree," Suri said.

"I'd like to hold her if it's all right," Ursa said apologetically. Azula-reluctantly-gave her the baby. Ursa cradled the newborn so gently. "I wasn't there when Zuko's children were born. But I'm here for you, and I will be as long as I'm alive. All of my grandchildren will have my very best."

"And mine," Suri concurred, rubbing Roka's head. The newborn started wailing and Suri recoiled.

"It's not you, Mrs. Sun," Azula said. "She's probably hungry." Azula took the baby. Discreetly, she pulled her robe away and began to feed her daughter.

"I think we could all use some food," Suri said gamely. "Point me to the kitchen and I'm in business."


	3. Uncle and Aunt

**Sunrise**

It was during dinner preparations when Zuko and Mai arrived with Izumi and Lu Ten. Ursa greeted them lovingly. "Please, come with me." She led them upstairs to the main bedroom.

Amaya greeted them as they entered. "Hi, Brother Dragon. Hi, Mai."

"Amaya, it's very nice to see you here," Zuko said.

"She won't leave her sister's side," Pai said affectionately.

Zuko went to Katara first, to no one's surprise. "We came as soon as we got your message. Thank you."

Katara made it less than it was. "Go on, meet your niece."

Mai was already at Azula's side with Lu Ten. "Son, this is...who?"

"Roka, after Mother's ancestor," Azula said. She looked up at Zuko. "Wow, Zuzu, I didn't know you could smile that big." Zuko blushed a bit.

"Kids," Mai said, "this is your cousin Roka."

"Woka," Lu Ten lisped. "Zura!"

"Roka," Izumi echoed.

"Yeah," Mai said, seeing the question, "they've been talking a lot."

"We've got a lot to talk about now," Toph said.

"What about you, Azula?" Zuko asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dum-dum. You don't have to worry about me."

Ursa smiled gently. "I know you've read all the books on raising children, baby. But these little ones-"

"I know: they have their own minds."

"Yes," Ursa said with a small laugh. "But you're never alone."

Roka began to wail. "Maybe she wants her daddy," Katara said. That was all Masanori needed to hear. He took his daughter and began to sing quietly. It worked.

"I am your daddy, Roka," the young man said, "now and forever."

"Oh, Zuko?" Katara began. "I sent messages to your uncle and to Kiyoshi Island."

"Everyone's going to know pretty soon," Toph said.

Amaya started crying out of nowhere. Ursa knelt down and held her. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I can't take care of three babies, Mommy! I'm just little!"

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay. Just love them as much as you can."

Amaya calmed down a bit. "Sister Dragon? Will Roka be a firebender too?"

Azula smiled a small smile. "There's a good chance of that."

Masanori turned to Zuko and Mai. "But before that, we'll keep our promise." He looked down to Izumi and Lu Ten. "We promised you little ones a playmate, and we mean it."

"Azula, you did it." Mai's words spoke volumes beyond their brevity.

"On purpose." Azula was trying to joke, making it less than it was.

"Dinner's ready!" Suri was a small woman, but her shout carried for a ways.

Azula climbed out of bed. "I can walk. I'll go with the rest of you." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Sister Dragon? Can I hold Roka? Please?"

"Maybe after dinner, Amaya." Azula leaned in to her sister's ear. "I might need you to hold me going down," she whispered.

"You're silly, Sister Dragon."

Everyone was gathered around the large table in the dining room. Suri stood with a cup held high. "To the Royal Family," she said. "Three generations seated at one table. Our families united by blood. May nothing separate us." Everyone drank to that.


	4. New Beginnings

**Sunrise**

Aang had made good on his promise. Taking inspiration from Avatar Kiyoshi's dealings with Ching the Conquerer, he had raised up a substantial landmass in the ocean between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. He had done this carefully over a period of several weeks. Truth be told, he was glad to be done with it because he was worn out. He and Appa flew out to Kiyoshi Island and picked up Sokka and Suki. He wanted their opinion on it, because he knew they'd be honest with him. Ty Lee wanted to come along too.

"Looks really good, Aang," Suki said.

"Not much here, though."

"Sokka, I just raised it up. Nobody's moved here yet."

"I like it," Ty Lee chirped. "Lots of room!" She began a series of cartwheels.

"I'm guessing we go and get Zuko now?"

"Sure thing, Suki," the monk responded cheerfully. But before he could move, Sokka pointed up to the sky. "I think Zuko just found us," Sokka mused.

Sure enough, a large airship was descending from the sky. It came to rest on a clear expanse and extended a gangplank. The royal family had arrived, making their way down to the ground.

Aang and Katara embraced lovingly.

"Hi, guys," Ty Lee said pleasantly.

"Ty Lee," Azula said. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Azula unwrapped Roka's face from the swaddling blanket.

Ty Lee pressed her fists against her cheeks and squealed with joy. "Ooohhhh! Look at the little baby!"

"Roka," Masanori said proudly. "Our daughter."

Ty Lee bounced right up to the new parents and infant. "She is SOOOOOO cuuute!" The acrobat was trembling with happiness. By now, everyone was crowding.

"Yes, she is." Suki couldn't hold back her happy tears.

"Who's a pretty baby?" Sokka cooed. "Who's a pretty baby?"

"Now you have someone you can talk to, Sokka," Azula sniped. Sokka blushed but kept smiling.

"Wow," Aang said, almost too struck for words. "How old is she?"

"Three days," Masanori said.

"Now all of the family is here with her." Zuko's words were well-chosen.

"Except Iroh," Suki said.

"He'll be along," Ursa said. "I wrote to him myself."

"We thought we'd all go back and wait for him at the palace," Zuko said. "After we're done here."

"Sounds great," Aang said. "Roka, welcome to our Gaang."

"Her hair is just like yours, Azula." Ty Lee began to feel Roka's scalp. The baby began to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Ty Lee," Azula said. "She doesn't know you yet. She will soon."

"I'm really happy for you guys."

"We all are," Aang said cheerfully. "If we hurry back, we can be in time for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka said. "I'll bet this involves one heck of a story."

"You have no idea," Katara mused.

"Wait," Masanori said. "She's the first baby to ever see whatever this island will become. That means something."

"I agree," Aang said. "It's a good sign. Let's all give thanks and pray."


	5. Changes

**Sunrise**

The nursery at the Fire Palace was a busy place. Azula was discreetly feeding Roka, on schedule as always. Masanori was bouncing Lu Ten on his knee, while Mai and Amaya rolled the little metal jinglers to Izumi.

Zuko stepped into the room, beaming. "Look who's here." Iroh and Ming entered the room with their baby boy, Kai.

"Hello, my dear ones," Iroh said happily. "I'm told we have a new arrival."

Amaya approached Iroh first. "Hi, Uncle."

Iroh lifted the little girl up. "Hello to you. We did not get much chance to speak at the wedding, but I hope we'll get to know each other better."

"Me too, Uncle," Amaya said. Iroh set her back down.

"And my son, as well. This is Kai." Iroh motioned Ming forward with the baby.

"How old is he?"

"Two months," the general replied.

"Must be a fertility spirit at work," Mai said with heavy sarcasm.

Azula came forward. "Uncle Iroh, meet Roka."

Iroh's large hand gently caressed Roka's head. "You named her after Roku? I am pleasantly surprised, Azula. You surprise me a great deal lately," he said with unmistakable affection.

"Maybe Roka and Kai will be playmates," Masanori said.

"I would not bet against it."

"It could happen," Ming said nonchalantly.

"She likes you, Uncle," Azula said. Roka was grabbing at Iroh's fingers. He leaned in to nuzzle her nose. Roka grabbed his beard and tugged. She had a little smile on her face.

"She causes pain and laughs," Mai mused. "She's Azula's daughter, all right."

"Where are the others?"

"They had some business to finish on the new island, Uncle. We'll all see them later. Azula..." Zuko cleared his throat. "I'd like very much if you would consider a nanny for Roka."

"Why?" Azula was offended. "Masa and I can raise her very well."

"I know that." Zuko didn't take the bait. "But you can't be everywhere. You have your work here, your charity-yes, I know about it."

"Not much gets past you, Mai," Masanori said. It could have been complimentary or suspicious-no one could tell.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it, Zuzu. But the decision is mine, understand?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nor would I." Iroh's eyes made it clear that he remembered his little talk with his niece those months previously.

So did she. "I guess those teas you sent me worked, Uncle."

"You sound surprised." Iroh was needling Azula, but in a good-natured way.

"Iroh. So good to see you," another voice said brightly. Ursa had entered the room with Pai and Suri.

"Ah, grandparents now," Iroh replied with gusto.

"Yes," Suri replied. "It's all happened very quickly, but...I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused. "Gen-ahem!-Iroh, would you be kind enough to give a lady a tour of the palace?"

Iroh smiled. "My pleasure, Mrs. Sun."

"Don't be too long, honey," Ming said.

"Oh, this will not seem long," Iroh said leadingly. And they went on their way.

"I think my mom is a bit taken with him," Masanori mused. "Then again, he has that way about him."

"There's something about this one, too," Azula remarked, her nose wrinkling.

"I'll help you," Ursa said. "I have some experience in this area."

"I can do it myself, Mother," Azula snapped.

"Young lady! I'll have you know I've done at least five-hundred changings, including yours! And I never _once_ stuck you with the pins or gave you a loose fit, no matter how unpleasant your little 'presents' were!" That startled nearly everyone into laughter.

"Very well, Mother," Azula retorted. "I bow to your greater wisdom."

"Ohh..." Ursa blushed as she caught herself. "I just know a few tricks, is all. But I'll share them if you wish."

"Now might be a good time," Azula replied.


	6. Loss and Gain

**Sunrise**

Suri wanted to see the courtyard and turtle-duck pond. At least, that was what she claimed. Iroh sensed that there was something else at work, but as always, he was a gentleman about it. "My," he said, "but the cherry blossoms are lovely this year. Almost makes me miss living here."

"My Keone would have loved seeing it." Suri became distant. "So many things he would have loved."

There it was. Iroh probed gently. "What was it you wanted to ask me, Suri?"

"Well...I wanted to thank you for being such a good, good friend to my boy."

Iroh smiled. "The honor is all mine."

Suri sat down by the pond. "Iroh, you and I...we both lost people we loved to the war. People we needed. How...how did you ever get over it?"

Iroh took the lady's hand. "I did _not_ get over it. I don't think I ever will. And I hope I do not, because then..." He lowered his face. "I will not love my son anymore."

"I'm sorry," Suri said, desperate for forgiveness.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Suri. Keone's death must have been devastating, especially to your son."

"It was." Suri was trying hard to hold together. "But I had Masa. You had..."

"I _did_ have someone, Suri. I had Zuko." Iroh took a deep breath. "Life has to go on. I found a reason to keep going." He smiled again. "Now look at all we have."

Suri wiped a tear away. "Let's get back to it."


	7. Extended Family

**Sunrise**

The Gaang had arrived, as promised. Aang gave Izumi and Lu Ten little rides: he would form a small whirlwind and spin them around inside of it. Izumi giggled the whole time. "T'ank, Unca Aang."

"You're welcome, Izumi. Come on, Lu Ten. Your turn."

"O'tay." Lu Ten didn't hold up as well. "Wemme down, Unca Aang!" Aang gently let him down. "Sorry, Lu Ten. We'll try again, later."

"Hmph," Azula said, flipping her hair. "Girls _are_ just better."

"Roka," Masanori said lovingly, "how about a ride with Daddy?" Aang laughed. Masanori sat down tailor-style with Roka held securely. Aang formed a larger whirlwind and gave father and daughter a few turns. "Whee!" Masanori cheered. "Isn't this fun, honey?"

Azula merely shook her head. But she couldn't help smiling a bit.

Masanori's face suddenly wore a worried expression. "Aang, I think that's enough." Aang let them down easily. It was too late, sadly. Little Roka spit up on her father. Azula huffed and wiped them down. "I swear, I don't know which of you is the bigger child." Masanori meekly turned his head, blushing. He got over it quickly enough, though.

"Masa, can I hold her? Please?" Ty Lee did the "big eyes" bit.

"Sure, Ty Lee. Just be careful. Her neck's not strong yet. Here, like this." He guided her arm underneath Roka the proper way. The baby began to squirm and fuss in Ty Lee's arms. "It's okay, honey. It's okay." Masanori stroked his daughter's head to calm her.

"That's right," Azula said. "The funny lady won't hurt you. Will you...Aunt Ty Lee?" The acrobat practically gushed a fountain of happy tears on that.

"I don't know if Azula is part of our Gaang now," Sokka said, "but this little lady surely is."

Zuko clapped Aang on the shoulder. "Tonight, three generations of our family will sit at the same table. Masa, you're right: it can only get better tomorrow."


	8. Midnight Meeting

**Sunrise**

During the night, Azula quietly got up from her bed. She did not want to disturb her husband. Oddly, she didn't want him to wake up at all. She silently made her way through the palace corridors to her childhood room. She remembered the secret unlocking mechanism and slipped in, lighting a fire in a wall sconce. She sat down in front of a large box and opened it.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed when the door hinges creaked. She turned quickly. "Amaya? What are you doing up?"

The little girl closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry, Sister Dragon. Are..." Amaya shuffled a bit. "Are you gonna tell Mommy?"

"No. I'm good at secrets. But only if you tell me why you're here."

"I couldn't sleep. I don't like it here."

Azula looked back into the trunk. "I know that feeling," she said. "It's this place. There's...a lot of bad memories."

Amaya sat next to her older sister and leaned against her affectionately. "I'm worried about you, Sister Dragon."

Azula was caught off-guard by that. "Whatever for? I'm fine."

"After dinner, when we all went to see the turtle-ducks, you kept away a lot." Amaya's eyes lit with memory. "Like that one turtle-duck baby that kept away from its mama." Azula's face became hard and sulky. "Aw," Amaya said with anguish, "now you're mad at me again."

Azula had Amaya sit on her lap. "Not you," she said. "Just those bad memories again. Look here." She pointed at the trunk. It was full of mementos and old toys from when Azula was little.

"Ooh, I like toys, Sister Dragon."

"Why am I not surprised?" Azula's words contained both exasperation and affection. She paused. "I'm going to let Roka have most of them. But you can have some, too."

"Thank you, Sister Dragon."

"It's not charity. Some of these were gifts from people who loved me, but I wouldn't accept. Maybe this way...someone will enjoy them."

"Okay," Amaya said simply.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Azula said. "I'll take you back to your room."

"Wait, please." Amaya seemed suddenly withdrawn. "I'm here if you and Roka...need me."

Azula gave Amaya a light kiss on her head. They went back to their rooms.


	9. Getting the Last Word

**Sunrise**

The Royal Family and the Gaang sat at the breakfast table, eating and chatting amiably. Aang and Katara were fussing over the children when Roka grabbed Katara's left hairloop and pulled. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Katara," Masanori said sheepishly.

"Yes," Azula said, "my daughter can be quite cruel. I should know: she ripped my vagina apart with her head."

"AZULA!" Everyone was shocked. Katara, Ursa and Iroh stared slack-jawed in horror. Aang made a face of disgust, echoed by Sokka and Suki. Zuko bowed his head, holding his face in his hands. Ty Lee closed her eyes and shuddered. Toph, Mai, Masanori and even Ming nearly died with laughter. Azula simply made a "still-got-it" smirk.

END

 **Author's notes:**

 **1) In chapter one, Katara had Azula give birth while squatting rather than on her back. This would allow gravity to do much more of the work.**

 **2) In chapter four, the island Aang has raised will eventually become the site of Republic City.**

 **3) Azula's joke at the end is an almost word-for-word quote from Grey DeLisle herself. It's definitely something Azula would say.**

 **4) Not to give away future events, but Azula's grandson, Keone the Younger, from the Epilogue of** _ **The Date**_ **is** _ **not**_ **Roka's son. Hmm!**


End file.
